


The Roofer

by linvro21



Series: The Roofer and The Neighbor [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared enjoys the view of the roof next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roofer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



'Thank god for hot days and leaky roofs,' Jared thinks as he opens the window of his bedroom a little to start a draft.

The roofer on the house next door removed his shirt, and the already pleasant view just got a whole lot better. All he's wearing now are a blue baseball cap, yellow sturdy gloves, low riding jeans and brown work boots.

His muscles are clearly defined as he lugs a makeshift ladder over to the other side of the roof.

Jared wiggles his ass a little to get more comfortable in his jeans. He slides his hand down to his crotch and rests it on his dick. With his other hand he leans on the window frame above his head.

The guy turns his head and looks right at Jared.

'Oh shit,' Jared thinks.

And then... 'Oh yes,' as the guy winks at him, takes off his cap, slings it on backwards, and sends him a mind-numbing smile.

Jared moves his hand over his jeans as he watches the guy start yanking off the old tiles.

“Jensen!” one of the other workers yells to his roofer. “Throw the damn tiles _in_ the fucking dumpster!”

The roofer – Jensen – stands up, flips his coworker the bird and turns around to work at a higher part of the roof. His beautiful ass and muscled back are on full display for Jared now.

With his other hand Jared unbuckles his belt and opens his jeans. He spits in his hand, slides it in and starts stroking as he watches the roofer bend and sweat.

Jared strokes his dick slowly, enjoying the private porn show.

His pulse rises, his breaths become faster and more shallow, he feels the pressure build and he closes his eyes for his orgasm to hit.

When he opens his eyes he looks straight in the eyes of Jensen the roof-guy.

Jensen takes out a marker from his pocket, picks up a wooden shingle and writes something down. As he regains eye contact with Jared, he throws the shingle in Jared's backyard.

Jensen raises his hand mimicking a phone as he wordlessly mouths 'call me'.

'Thank god for hot days and hot roofers,' Jared thinks as he reaches for the tissues.


End file.
